


The Truth Hurts

by pornell_fangirl



Category: Baywatch
Genre: Angst, Multi, Unrequited, episode tag - The Reunion, one-sided slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to S1 E12 The Reunion. What Craig's really thinking as he watches Mitch and Alison dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, if I owned anything to do with Baywatch, Parker Stevenson would've been the star....

Craig leant on the stairs watching his best friend dance with his ex-girlfriend. The pain inside was bone deep but after over a decade he hardly felt it anymore.

Gina was out of town at her parent's place thank God. The last thing he needed was for her to start asking questions. She knew the truth - at least as far as he was willing to tell it - that he had left for college and his girl had fallen for his best friend.

Deep down, he didn't blame either one. Alison had been right to feel abandoned. Truth was, he'd abandoned her long before he physically left. As for Mitch, well it wasn't his fault that Craig hadn't been man enough to tell him the truth. So if he'd fallen for a girl who could openly love him back, he was right to go for it.

But Craig needed to pretend. He needed it because if he let it slip for half a second, he was afraid the truth might come out and that could never happen.

If the truth came out, Gina would leave. Craig loved her enough to believe the 'happy ever after' could work for them but not enough for their marriage to survive the revelation of his biggest secret.

Worse though, Mitch would leave him too. And that... that was the one thing Craig could never allow to happen.

Fourteen years ago he'd left for law school in New York, knowing his best friend and his girlfriend would fall in love. Still it was better than Mitch ever finding out. Because not loving Mitch Buchanan was something Craig Pomeroy didn't think he'd ever be able to do.


End file.
